


Proving A Point

by Tanith11



Category: The Streets of San Francisco
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanith11/pseuds/Tanith11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Steve arrive at the office after sustaining injuries from unusual circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proving A Point

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters, locations or canon information depicted in the series "The Streets of San Francisco". I'm just borrowing them for my pleasure and hopefully the enjoyment of others.

Carefully holding a steaming cup of coffee in his bandaged hand and a donut in the other, Inspector Steve Keller entered his partner's office. "Mike, you wanted to see me?"

"You bet I do, Buddy Boy!" Mike snapped as he turned from his view of the window.

"What happened to you?" Steve asked, unable to hide a small smile from breaking out at the corners of his lips. He took in the Lieutenant's heavily bandaged nose and suppressed a giggle.

"I'll tell you what happened! Jeannie. _My_ Jeannie!" the seasoned cop shot back.

"Jeannie? No!" Steve said feigning a disapproving tone of voice.

"Yes, that's right! And it's _all your_ fault."

"Me? What did _I_ do?"

"Who told her to go take self-defence classes?"

"Now, that was just a suggestion. I never said anything to her about using you as a punching bag to practice on!" Steve chuckled heartily.

Mike shook his head slowly. He watched the young Inspector take a big bite out of his donut and drop crumbs all over his office floor as the young man struggled to keep from breaking out in another fit of laughter.

"I'm sorry, Mike," Steve managed after swallowing down the sizeable chunk that was in his mouth. "Are you going to tell me exactly what happened? I mean, she didn't do it on purpose did she?"

"No, nothing like that. I walked in on her _doing her moves_ and I guess she didn't see me," Mike sighed.

"Oh you mean you snuck up behind her?" Steve asked. His grin quickly evaporated under Mike's glare.

"If you hadn't planted the idea in her head that women are just as capable in taking down a man twice her size, this wouldn't have happened, smiley!"

"Oh come on! I didn't _exactly_ put it that way!"

Mike opened his mouth to say more but his gaze fell on the young man's injured hand as Steve brought his cup of coffee to his lips. "Say, what did you do to your hand? You been sparring with my daughter, have you?"

"Very funny," Steve said drily.

"Seriously, what happened?"

"Do you remember Big Joe Wilson?"

"Yeah, didn't you just take him into booking?"

"That's the one."

"Well, you can add _that_ to the list of charges…" Mike began but to his surprise, his partner interjected.

"It wasn't _him_ that clobbered me. It was Mrs. Wilson. His wife."

"But she's only, what? Five foot two, five foot three?" Mike asked, incredulously.

Steve nodded. "She took a swing at me with a baseball bat when I was cuffing her husband. Sure has a mean arm on her. Nearly broke my hand."

Mike raised his eyebrows, completely speechless.

"Must be women's lib," Steve said, then took another bite of his donut.

Mike's nervous laughter filled the office as the two men wondered just how much women were evolving over time and how far they would go to prove a point.

End


End file.
